


停泊

by cstKJJK



Category: kj
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 08:20:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18656590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstKJJK/pseuds/cstKJJK





	停泊

尹柯和邬童出道多年，两人同公司却互不认识知道对方却没有进一步了解过，直到公司两年前为他们接了一部青春校园剧，戏里头两人是投捕组合天生一对，虽说剧本写的是兄弟情，但对起戏来两人始终都觉得这台词暧昧不明，等到这部校园剧播出后，许多粉丝都被邬童扮演总是在傲娇的投手给迷得团团转，而另一边的尹柯则扮演平常很温柔遇到投手就会开怼的全能捕手，剧中两人本来是好朋友，却因为一些误会而分歧，后来一场意外让投手明白当初捕手的苦衷，于是开始一段看似友谊升温，却成了情愫萌芽的故事，被两人互动萌一脸血的粉丝开始高举一棵梧桐和wink的大旗，但两位正主其实演完这部剧以后也没什么交集，直到宣传期才再见面

校园剧大结局那天因为连日来天天收视率告捷，导演请大家一起喝酒唱歌庆功，功不可没的两位男主也纷纷到场，兴许是导演太开心频频灌他们酒，晚上十点多两人就醉倒在一块，尹柯不会喝酒而邬童是酒量没那么好，两人的助理都刚好在聚会前就被老板准假下班回家了，导演看着平时在片场的互动，以为这两位主角私下感情很好，于是找人开了间房给这两兄弟休息，谁知道后半夜尹柯醉醒，不断蹭邬童说自己好热好热，于是天雷勾动地火一发不可收拾  
清晨，阳光透过窗帘的间隙打在尹柯的眼睫，尹柯眨了眨眼睛看了四周散落的衣物和眼前光裸的自己与邬童，大脑当机了一会儿才开始运作，因为昨日后半夜的自己其实很清醒，却不断地索求，一幕幕的画面浮现在尹柯脑海中，尹柯只想打死自己，因为喝了酒就会类似发情的自己，根本不敢在外面海饮，庆功太开心就喝过了，现在这局面该如何是好啊....难道跟邬童说对不起，因为我喝醉就会发情，昨天不小心把你当按摩棒了？想想那个画面都觉得不寒而栗，两人确实毫无交集但不可否认尹柯挺喜欢邬童这个人的，长得好看又会演戏，除了脾气和剧里的角色一样很傲娇，就在尹柯瞪着天花板思考时，邬童醒了过来，正打算翻身继续睡就摸到一团肉，立刻整个人惊醒，而尹柯也因为突然被摸了一把屁股登愣坐了起来，这下邬童才想起来昨天都发生了什么

床褥上两个光裸的男人一人攥住一角的棉被各占据两边，邬童听完尹柯的解释后久久都没说话，他在思考明明平常的自己喝了酒就会很困，昨天到底是怎么有力气大战三百回合的，不过真没想到尹柯有这种一醉酒就会发情的癖好...邬童寻思还好昨天一起醉倒的是他自己，想到如果昨天尹柯蹭的人不是自己好像有点不爽，一旁的尹柯迟迟等不到邬童的回答，心想这下可好睡一觉连朋友都当不得了，可惜他是真的欣赏邬童啊！

＂邬童你至少说个吧....不然要杀要剐随便你＂  
尹柯倒在自己的位置上用枕头蒙住自己的双眼才开口说话

＂我干嘛杀你剐你？虽然是醉了但应该算是你情我愿吧！搁在平常我是不可能有那个兴致，可是昨天...还蛮热情的＂  
邬童看了一眼床边垃圾桶里的不可说再看床头柜上被拆开的几个包装盒说道

＂.......＂  
尹柯在心底咆哮这不是我认识的那个邬童！！！！

邬童凑近尹柯的身边，拉开掩住他脸庞的枕头，看到因为害臊满脸通红的尹柯而轻笑出声，到底昨晚的大野狼是谁？小绵羊又是谁呢？酒后被磨蹭的人应该算是被上还是上？看着尹柯鲜红欲滴的耳垂，邬童感觉一大早的兴致好像瞬间高涨了，不过这个时机不大合适，甩甩头邬童翻开棉被大摇大摆地走进浴室，而那高昂的兴致也被尹柯尽收眼底

＂天啊！邬童你有病吧！＂  
尹柯再度把枕头拿来蒙住自己的发烫的脸蛋，在床上翻来翻去想要让刚刚的画面滚出脑袋，邬童穿着浴袍走出来便看到这个滑稽的画面，尹柯这人好像挺可爱的

＂你也去洗个澡吧...昨天没清干净....＂

＂你闭嘴！别说话！眼睛闭起来！＂

邬童话还没说完尹柯就知道他又要说出那人害臊的话，枕头一丢就起身跑进浴室，他不像邬童那么厚脸皮所以他叫对方闭眼睛，但他跑得匆忙也没确认邬童有没有闭眼睛，如果他有确认一定会看见邬童正睁大着眼睛看美景，桃花眼里闪烁着一丝兴味

等尹柯清理完身子再出来，房里已经没有另一人的身影了，拿起手机看见邬童给自己发的讯息，认真一看尹柯差点昏厥

＂我晚点还有通告就先走了，吃点清淡的，我不知道昨天有没有射进去....＂

＂没有！没有！没有！我很清醒！＂

＂？？？所以你是色诱我？？？＂

＂才不是！只是后来...被弄醒了...＂  
这都说了什么啊！这些内容简直没眼看，一个冲动尹柯就把邬童拉黑了，两人就是一夜情啊！再多说些什么就太过矫情了，手机往旁边一扔尹柯就开始穿衣服，他记得自己下午也有通告，他助理去他家找不到人肯定急哭

另一边的邬童坐在保母车上看着自己传出去的消息都跳出红色惊叹号失笑出声，这是把自己拉黑了吗？看不出来尹柯也是拔屌无情的人啊！坐在邬童旁边的助理觉得很愁，邬童昨天不知道跑去哪里浪现在才回来，也不知道有没有被拍到，现在还对着手机一直笑，不会是谈恋爱了吧？

＂今天节目有哪些嘉宾？＂  
本来邬童只当尹柯是个很好的同事，两人并无深交，但当初在剧组时两人各方面都很合拍，甚至昨天那场情事也是如此，虽然他的记忆还很模糊，但身心灵的舒畅感提醒着他昨夜经历过一场非常美好的交流，今早尹柯各种有趣的反应也让邬童觉得可爱

＂尹柯、宋文文、陈希和几个新人＂  
助理暂时把自己的忧愁放到一边，乖乖回答老大的问题

＂尹柯？这还真是不打不相识啊！＂  
助理看着邬童眼里不寻常的光芒，觉得更忧愁了，老大谈恋爱就算了还是跟对家

休息室里，尹柯已经到了，他才刚出饭店助理就打来，说录像时间改了要赶过去  
＂你现在在哪我去接你！＂  
等到两人会合后，尹柯才知道今天要跟邬童录节目，真的不是冤家不聚头！不对...他俩不算冤家，算一夜情对象？

因为尹柯提早到，他的妆发造型都做好了，在等助理过来，尹柯有一间独立的化妆间，现在他正窝在沙发上的一角把眼睛闭起来假寐，门外的敲门声并没有把他吵醒，邬童就自己走了进来，看来昨天真的累坏人了，邬童就坐在尹柯旁边看着他，直到小助理冒冒失失地跑进来喊说要录节目了才把尹柯吵醒，转过头看见邬童正满眼笑意地看着自己更是吓了一大跳

＂你怎么在这啊？＂  
尹柯起身准备去录像，邬童也跟着站了起来

＂让你从小黑屋给我放出来啊！我都不知道原来尹柯是个拔屌无情的人...＂  
当然后半句话是凑在尹柯耳边说的，果然一说完话就被拧了一把腰，邬童觉得自己似乎是完蛋了，喜欢怎么说来就来

＂你再说我们就来打架！＂  
尹柯感觉自己日子就要到头了，怎么喝个酒摊上这么一个人啊！神啊能不能还他本来的邬童

＂床上打架的话，我是可以接受的！＂  
邬童发现自己特别喜欢看尹柯失控，情绪写在脸上的样子，而不是平常清冷有些距离的同事尹柯

＂靠！＂  
尹柯往邬童的肚子拐了一肘子就快步离开，从头到尾都在场的小助理像是在看哑剧般，不明白两位老大说了什么又为何邬童会被揍，昨晚尹柯到底做什么了？？

节目录完，尹柯庆幸邬童没有在工作上耍流氓，拿起手机把人从小黑屋里放出来，不想再碰上邬童，连妆发都没卸就上了保母车离去，后来几天两人都没有再见面，只有通讯软件上的偶尔对话

一个月过去，他们已经成为无话不说的朋友，没人再提那晚的荒唐性事，邬童喜欢跟尹柯分享生活琐事，而尹柯偶尔给邬童发一些养生偏方，后来几个工作都遇上邬童，尹柯还问了小助理为什么，小助理也不明白，尹柯只好自己去问邬童，当天晚上邬童就接到了尹柯的电话

＂我们最近有要合作什么吗？不然怎么都同台？＂  
尹柯有猜过是不是公司打算捆绑cp做营销，不过自己都没得到提醒，要是公司打算如此就不可能放任自己随意营业兄弟情

＂没有，但你想要也不是不可以＂  
国内有凯童企业，公司产业横跨了百货和演艺经纪，而邬童就是小公子，凯童企业的当家就是他爹，出来演戏是自己的爱好，他没让老爸给自己拉资源，但是那种不入流需要靠潜规则才能拿到的资源不会让他碰到，而这次能每个工作都能遇到尹柯，当然是自己请老爹帮忙的，因为邬童准备追人了，不过除了自己几个亲近的工作人员，没有人知道邬童背后的身份，只知道他是个富家小少爷

＂你就说你又想干什么吧＂  
尹柯听到这霸道总裁的口气只想翻白眼没好气地说  
邬童沉默了一会儿，他在思考该不该实话实说，会不会把人吓跑，就孤注一掷吧

＂为了近水楼台先得月啊＂

＂啥？＂  
尹柯还来不及问清楚，自己的手机就因为没电而自动关机，邬童说的是什么意思啊？是在暗示他什么吗？其实尹柯有点害怕自己对邬童的好感是发自心底的喜欢还是只是因为两人曾经有过负距离的亲近，但这段日子的唠嗑相处真的很自在，就在尹柯陷入思考时，门铃响了

邬童没想到自己会被挂电话，他以为被拒绝也能用玩笑话略过，所有的害怕一拥而上，他可以慢慢来，但不想失去尹柯这个朋友，他知道尹柯和自己都住在这一带的住宅区，心急就直接打给助理请他帮忙找，而尹柯的电话又一直进入语音信箱怎样都打不通，一拿到具体位置邬童就出门了

尹柯没想到门外的人是邬童，他还没整理好心情，可是他看见邬童急促的呼吸和搭在额间的碎发都在说明对方是如何焦急地赶过来，拒绝的话说不出只好先让邬童进门

＂邬童你这样过来也没戴口罩被别人拍了怎么办啊？＂  
虽然这一带的住宅区是著名的安保严谨，但也不知道会不会遇上漏网之鱼，尹柯焦急的语气让邬童庆幸自己没有白来

”你为什么挂电话？”  
邬童在沙发上坐了下来，外头明明天寒地冻他却因为刚才的奔波在流汗，尹柯走进厨房倒了杯温水，玻璃杯上还印着可爱的熊图案，邬童拿起来一口气喝个大半

＂我手机没电自动关机了　邬童你刚刚说的那句成语是什么意思？＂  
手边没东西让尹柯有些无措，正想着要不自己也去倒杯水来喝，邬童就开口了

＂追求人，不是应该靠近一点吗？＂  
邬童放下手里的玻璃杯，直直地盯着尹柯，桃花眼里写满了真诚，邬童从来都不是什么浪荡子，这些尹柯都知道，可是因为两人关系的提升是因为那一晚，尹柯心中一直有个槛过不去，邬童单纯给他的关心，他会无所适从，要不是两人只疯狂过一夜，他都要以为邬童是自己贴心的床伴

＂你是不是以为我现在这么做都只是要负责？尹柯现在都什么时代了，你也说了那么多次我们的关系仅此一夜，我有需要如此吗？我就是喜欢上你了，想要从那意外的一夜情发展成恋人关系一起度过好几千几百个夜晚的那种喜欢＂  
邬童来这里的本意并不是为了摊牌，可是当他看见尹柯沉默着却又像白兔般红了眼睛，他就不想忍了，如果被拒绝他就会努力暂停这份喜欢，邬童常被粉丝形容成霸主、霸总，可是真实的他并不是这样，会卑微地想退开，佯装无所谓与霸气多简单，玻璃杯被邬童紧握又放松，握紧又松开都没能等到尹柯开口，邬童想大概真的只是一夜情，是自己一厢情愿唱了出独角戏

＂我不是这个意思，因为我们的关系是从那开始，对你的喜欢我没有安全感，但邬童我．．．我也喜欢你，如果你的喜欢只是一时我也认了，但我会努力让你一直喜欢我＂  
尹柯想了很久，不论未来，现在他们对于彼此都是喜欢，他有自信能让邬童一直喜欢自己，他也相信自己会一直喜欢邬童

邬童以一个温柔的吻封住尹柯的唇，竟然关系确立，不妨再来温习那夜的狂热，邬童的唇在尹柯身上流连，偶然遇上娇嫩的珍珠，轻柔地采撷，一路向下来到尹柯的脆弱，吐着水的呼救邬童听得见，含住的一瞬间，邬童听见悦耳地轻喘，手指从腰间来到身下人的柔软巢穴，冒险般探入又抽出，耳边传进的喘息声越来越急促，啊的一声沙发上爆出一小朵绚烂烟花，整个夜晚屋里萦绕着不规律地撞击声与高亢呻吟低声喘息，夜里除了合奏还有舞蹈，先是沙发有规律地晃动，再是床垫上的起落，一夜缱绻在浴缸里止息

航行的船在海上漂泊，偶尔在孤岛靠岸，终会停泊在他的港湾


End file.
